Habana Nights
by shipfiend
Summary: Domestic AU / Styles after ”A Simple Favor” / Rated M for sexual scenarios. Theme Song: ”La Habana” by Pinto "Wahin" and Ricky Luna ft. El Taiger


Nami put her rose gold Hermes Birkin Bag on the off-white crocodile leather couch. Her black leather Christian Louboutins sang across the white marble, the red backs the only color in the monochrome home.

Zoro sat on his throne-like armchair, feet up on the diamond glass table, a paper in his free hand. His midnight blue dress coat thrown over one armrest as he rested his single malt on the other. The matching silken pants, cut perfectly to his shape, clothed his toned legs, and his black Egyptian cotton dress shirt was untucked and opened completely. He wiggled his sock covered toes to the faint music playing overhead.

Nami stood in the moonlit foyer and smiled. No matter how rich she was, no matter how successful she became, she could always count on coming home to Zoro relaxing like the same frat boy she met in college. Albeit with more elegant clothes and better alcohol.

Nami's pinstripe navy blue suit accented her bright orange hair well. Straight wide leg pants barely brushed the floor, and two pockets accented by gold buttons met her at her tiny waist. She wore her coat like a cape, showing off her front, the shirt nothing more than a loose sleeveless silk blouse with buttons to the top and a matching set of crisp white accent cuffs so that her slightly freckles arms flexed in her signature pose: hands in her pockets and legs in a power stance.

He looked up from his paper, one eye crinkled with a smirk towards his wife. The glow of the faux rainbow fire gave off real heat and a flicker of lights. They danced across his muscles, and as Nami kept fit, so did her husband. He was not one to miss a day at the gym, and he'd even throw in an extra session at home. He wasn't sweaty today, and Nami wondered why he was waiting for her like this.

"Congratulations," his voice echoed in the empty home.

She ceremoniously shrugged, and her jacket threw itself on the back of the love seat as she propped her arms against the frame and sat down. "Thank you," she said as she crossed her legs, heel dangling across from him.

Zoro put the paper down as he leaned forward. He gave her a devilish smile. "I have a present for you."

Nami cocked an eyebrow, painted white nails flicking a motion to the full view of his chest. "So this isn't a strip show?"

Zoro ran his tongue across his lips, flashing her a sharp grin. "It can be…" he reach by the desk next to his chair and opened the first drawer. "But I think you'd like this more."

A small long box came out and Zoro promptly came forward, then jokingly presented it to her on one knee. He didn't even do this when he proposed, or it was more like Nami proposed for him. He couldn't look her in the eye and as he struggled to find his words, Nami pushed her hand forward and the tiny band went onto her finger without a fight.

Tonight, she didn't need to guess what he had for her this time. Before she even glanced at it, she could smell it in the air. Rich and dark, a little bitter but surprisingly sweet.

"Real Cuban cigars? From where?"

Zoro rolled his eye, "Where else?"

Nami gently pressed her heel into his thigh which made him fake a wince. Faked because they did much better than that when they wanted.

"You know what I mean. I thought the business venture in South America fell through. You weren't headed there anytime soon."

"As if you can tell Luffy to give up on something he wants. The man wanted Brazil, so I got him Brazil."

"And Cuba?" She asked fondly, remembering their 3rd anniversary in Viñales, riding horses, drinking rum, and smoking late into the night. Among other things.

Zoro placed a gentle but quick kiss on her ankle and shrugged, "I knew you'd get that case, so I just planned ahead."

She let out a loud bellow, "You? Planning ahead? Well, you truly know how to impress a girl."

He gripped her ankle and held a lingering kiss there, box still open and eye still trained on her. "What my woman wants, my woman gets."

"Mmm," she let him play with the hem of her pants but before he could slip her heel off, she jerked back. "Why don't you give me my present before you get off on my feet?"

It was on their fifth date that Nami crashed in Zoro's dorm room for the night. Surprisingly, they didn't do anything and Zoro quickly learned that just touching Nami even as she slept was more than enough for him. Well, until it wasn't. But they kept it chaste for the first year or so of dating. Until Nami learned about how much Zoro truly loved exploring her body even her feet.

He released his hold and grunted in response but lifted the box up for her to select her favorite. She took a big sniff before putting it to her lips, and Zoro was quick to give her a light. She inhaled, once then twice. The burning end lifted smoke to the sky and she pulled it away from her mauve painted lips, a cloud of a peppery smoke married with it.

"Damn," she said as she held the cigar between her pointer and middle, her multitude of rings glimmering in the light, "I almost forgot how much I loved these."

Zoro got back up and went to the parlor bar. He came back with his hands behind his back, but Nami trailed her eyes down the train of black hair that led into his pants.

"More?" She asked as she licked her lips, slightly bitter with the taste of the aged tobacco leaves.

"Remember what they said…you need some vitamin R with a good cigar."

She giggled, as if they were back in that crowded bar of wide eyed college freshmen where Nami managed to pull Zoro away from his group. It was innocent and playful until Nami started falling for him. It took years of practice and work, but here they were – Nami more in love with him 7 years later.

Now, Zoro held out a shot glass, and Nami held on as the caramel liquid poured in. Nami motioned it to him and he tilted his chin up, encouraging her to enjoy her gift. The heavy burn chased down the smoke that lingered inside her. She licked her lips, satisfied, but pointed the empty glass to him.

He poured another then placed the bottle at the table in front of her as he moved back. "Is there more?" She inquired as the liquid and smoke warmer her chest and face.

Zoro clapped his hands and the sensual Latin Jazz poured through the speakers embedded into the high ceilings. "You remember Havana?"

Nami switched legs, slowly, and Zoro watched her confidence like a hawk. She leaned back, settling herself for the view. "You mean that night where we danced until 4am and fucked in that parked car by the Malecon?"

He rolled his hips to the beat and slowly peeled off his shirt. "What if I told you I had some other vitamins for you?"

Nami snorted, "Like what? D?"

Zoro frowned but she encouraged him with a wave of her hand, cigar now perched between her teeth. "Please…leave the dirty talk to me…and just dance dirty for me, _mi caballero_."

The nickname an ode to his ease of ride horses, and Nami's love for watching him ride them like the ranchers they saw. Zoro managed to unbuckle his belt, but at the sound of his moniker, his demeanor changed. He whipped the belt out if his pants and the crack made Nami flinch in anticipation. "Fuck, Nami, I was planning to let this night go another way…but I might not let you finish that cigar after all."

Another exhale and Nami uncrossed her legs, one stiletto hooked onto the glass top of the table in between them. "Good thing I'm good at riding fast while enjoying a nice cigar, huh?"

Her hand trailed down her chest, unbuttoning the top button and Zoro took that as his cue to charge at her. Sure, Cuba was nice, but they could make it a hot night no matter where they were…and tonight was going to be a scorcher.

**A/N: Could you tell that I just came from a Cuban vacay? It was FANTASTIC. I did actually smoke for the first time in my ENTIRE LIFE and it was hilarious cause even my first puff was somewhat perfect that no one believed I didn't do this before. I did feel like I had chest congestion the next morning, but I felt like a bad arse at least for one night;P**

**P.S. I also watched "A Simple Favor" so think of Nami's outfits as Blake Lively aka Emily's style- high power, sexual overload, pant suits on fire. The movie was definitely lackluster but her outfits were amazing and I'm all about boss lady Nami**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
